


You Are Gravity

by sleepynoodlesoup (chickenoodlesoup)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Hesitant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Sleepy Cuddles, Titan Eren Yeager, Unresolved Romantic Tension, for now, just in case i fuck up personalities or dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenoodlesoup/pseuds/sleepynoodlesoup
Summary: When Levi was disconnected from others and even reality, it was always Erwin who brought him back.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. His Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally inspired from [Gravity by Taeyeon](https://youtu.be/0hNde677fAE)
> 
> With the Archive Warnings... c'mon we've read/watched the same manga/anime right?
> 
> Also hey this is my first contribution to the Attack on Titan Fandom itself, I finished the manga recently and I've just been so excited to finally write for Eruri. TAKE THIS FOOD YA NERDS >:D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin has been Levi's favorite person, always has been.

Erwin was different.

The blond was Levi’s favorite person, to put it simply.

Levi could not explain why his heart thumped so hard in his chest every time Erwin was around. Even when he was jumping around on ODM gear slicing his blades through a titan’s nape, one glance at the commander and his demeanor softened involuntarily. It was something that terrified Levi, not being able to keep the feeling of nausea and excitement when he was with Erwin.

Even though his face showed anger and disgust, what he felt inside was something not even he could recognize. Was this happiness—the feeling of the warm sun giving him a comforting embrace and setting him down on soft grass where he could rest to feel the weight of his injured and dead comrades lift off of his heart? Running images of titans and the carnage within and outside the walls had left his head for just a moment. That moment… it was with Erwin. He simply did not understand. No other person had this effect on him. Some would describe this is what love felt like, but as fucked up as it sounded Levi could not tell if it truly was love or not.

All Levi could confirm was that Erwin was the man he could spend _hours_ with and no feeling of annoyance would show itself.

~

When they were not outside Wall Rose catching titans for Hange to experiment on, the captain and commander drank tea in Erwin’s office. Levi crossed his legs and sipped the tea, it was brewed exactly how he liked it; the perfect temperature, black, with just enough caffeine to keep himself sane. So far Erwin was the only person who could satisfy Levi’s taste. Hange and Eren tried making tea once, they both made it taste like shit. However the hell they messed it up was what surprised Levi the most. Therefore, now only Erwin makes his tea other than himself.

“So what do you think is out there?” Levi’s left eyebrow raised and then the other with it when realized Erwin’s question was genuine. There was a bit of sparkle in his eyes. He always got that way when he got to ramble about his theories to what was outside, and what was in the basement of the Jaegers' in Shiganshina.

All Levi did was humor him. But he started to take note that the more he listened he would start feeling a bit giddy along with Erwin. So of course he answered, “Hopefully not something as fucking horrible as just a world crawling with more titans. Maybe some more interesting animals than a bird or a cat. I don’t think about it much.”

Erwin tilted his head and asked, “Why not?”

Levi put his cup down, stroking his chin unironically; truly lost in thought. Well, he was raised learning how to stab people, not in a school with a teacher for a father. But even then, children grow up within the walls and stay in forever never seeing the outside—the fact Levi was able to be in a position to leave the walls was crazy (if he even survives to see the outside). Still, he never had that curiosity from a young age to even think about what lay ahead of the walls other than giant man eating creatures.

“Because Erwin, I don’t have the time, or the energy really.” Levi keeps his eye-contact with Erwin and hides his smirk with another taste of the tea, but he did not register that his cup was empty before drinking nothing.

The man across from him gave him a snarky grin and had the nerve to say, “Would you like more tea, Levi?”

“Oh fuck off Erwin.” The latter snickered a bit, covering his smile with his hand.

That. Right there. Erwin's smile, there it was again as he left leaving Levi with his own thoughts. Again, Levi’s body grew warmer than before, his lips lifted into a small grin. Wow. Thinking that he could even smile after such a hard day and life of being legitimately miserable all day astonished him. His normal resting scowl softened and instead of feeling like shit he felt fine. Genuinely fine, not good, but better than how he felt when he got up after a restless night. It felt nice, even if it was going to be for a short time. That was what made it special, and it was because of Erwin.

Then Levi heard the voice of the person he was thinking about, “What are you smiling about?”

_You, it’s been you for awhile…_ “Nothing you need to worry about.” If only he could say those words out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I might make a little schedule for myself so I don't accidentally disappear for a month lol
> 
> Comments and criticism are appreciated :D


	2. Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Levi and Hange finish the research on Eren, Hange talks some sense into Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to warn in the first chapter, the characters may be a bit OOC just because this is my first time writing about AOT characters in general.
> 
> I'm going to be up front, dark mode skin on AO3 has saved my ass because I often write in the dark. So now when I get logged out and the skin changes I get BLINDED. Anyways, I think i did pretty good with Hange's character and I'm going to stop myself here before I start gushing about our lord and savior Hange :D

“ _Levi!!_ ”

Hange was running over to him with their regular wild smile on their face with a pen and paper in hand. “I was studying Eren’s titan form and I got up and counted about 33 teeth. They felt like rocks, they were even hot like the rest of his body when I touched them!! Shit, I probably miscounted—EREN!! Come back I need to recount your teeth!! Hey Levi you’re brooding more than usual, everything good?” They ended their spiel by patting Levi’s head as he stood watching the experiments with Eren’s titan form. They left before Levi could even try to answer (not that he really wanted to).

After Eren’s arm had come into existence trying to pick up a spoon, Hange was relentless the next day when he could finally shift. His form was a lot crazier up close, all veiny and weird, it reminded Levi of some kind of folklore creature. His Special Ops Squad had insisted on keeping an eye on Eren while Levi oversaw the ordeal.

It was a week after they finally got Eren with them, after he sipped tea with Erwin and came up with theories he was now in a field witnessing Hange’s weird versions of research. Not being up close conducting the feeling of titan Eren’s teeth and hair meant Levi was stuck on the boring end just observing. At least the Scouts were getting _somewhere_ even if it was just knowing how many teeth the size of a human foot in his mouth and the length of his fingers.

It was better than nothing he had to admit.

Levi smirked when Hange fell off of Eren’s head and made a loud squawking noise before using the ODM gear to latch onto his shoulder. The most amusing part was Eren almost swatting Hange out of existence to get them back on his shoulder and the latter yelling about measuring the speed of his hand.

Hange’s tests always brought some kind of joy in Levi as much as he could deny it. Hopefully nobody could see the visible joy on his face. He would have to keep his smile on the down low if he did not want Hange teasing him about it later.

A tap on his shoulder made him internally jump, “I finished the set of research for today, my guys will deal with Eren for now. Whatcha thinkin’ about Levi?” Their dumbass face was three times too close to his, and the fact Erwin and Hange can read him so easily made masking his temporary joy way too hard. Levi knew that he could not hide from Hange’s intuition— “You look hard in thought.”

Levi muttered, “I thought you said I looked angry all the time.”

“Yes you do, but the way your eyebrows are softened say something different.” Hange pointed at his forehead before asking again, “So, what are you thinking about? Something positive for a change.”

“Nothing that important or that really concerns you, Hange.” It definitely came off as rude but the taller person was not fazed, they only shook their head.

Hange put the notebook back in their jacket, their tone became more serious, “You’ve been acting slightly differently since Eren joined. Is it about that, or something else not Scout related?” Of course they pressed for answers, they were always too curious for their own good. But at times like these when Levi was questioning himself, he appreciated Hange’s subtly pushy nature.

_Hange’s trustworthy…_ _right_?

Levi groaned, rubbing his eyes, “Scout, but not Scout related at the same time.” They hummed and took a seat on the grass, looking up at the other captain.

After a long, awkward silence, Hange asked, “How so?” Levi gave them a glare saying “ _Drop it_ ” to which they said, ‘What? You already know I’m nosy. Spill!” 

“Fine. I’ll only say one word, Erwin.”

He should not have said anything, because now Hange has _that_ look in their eyes, the look that signaled screaming. They kicked their feet and made a bizarre noise that not even Levi could recognize in comparison to the usual “Weird Hange Noises” that he categorized in the back of his head. “Oh my god Levi!!! You like Erwin don’t you?” Seeing Levi purse his lips confirmed it. “You do!” Hange exclaimed a bit too loud for Levi’s liking.

“Hange, shut the fuck up, someone is going to hear your loud ass.” He shushed them while they just had this smug look on their face.

They dramatically clutched their flat chest sarcastically crying, “You wound me, Levi! Anyways, more importantly...” For some reason he thought an info dump on Eren’s measurements and hair texture was going to fill his ears. But they just stood back up and walked over whispering, “Have you told him?” Of course they would coax him to speak, they probably would not leave him alone if they stopped the conversation here.

Levi violently shook his head, “Why the hell would I do that?”

“ _Because_ , if one of you ends up dying, say Erwin dies—you would not have confessed and you’ll have to live with that awful baggage forever!” _They’re right._ They were always right about subjects like this, and Levi hates it. The dead last thing Levi wants besides his own death when titans still roam the Walls, is to die never telling Erwin how he feels. This “crush” or attraction he is experiencing built up over the years Levi was in the Survey Corps being humanity’s strongest and private conversations with his Commander. He should not have ignored his racing heartbeat or dreams about Erwin. Maybe he would be more in touch with himself now if he had not repressed them for so long.

Levi had to tell Erwin, he had to! But mustering up the courage and finding a good time to confess would be the hardest part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, Kudos, and criticism are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Also I may or may not be working on something Yelena related...


	3. Erwin's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the 57th Expedition outside the walls, Levi deals with the deaths of his comrades and his bonding with Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha, I think I popped off with this chapter hype me up
> 
> The chapter name sounds like a smut title, but alas, this is not smut :)
> 
> Anyways Eruri gives me a reason to live and it's become a real comfort of mine after I continuously feed myself angst :,>. Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys, gals, and other friends.

“Erwin, tell me, what are we going to do about all the casualties from the Female?” Levi kicked his feet up on the little coffee table while Erwin, pen in hand scribbled something down on the forms for graves—some Commander shit Levi did not really pay attention to. The 57th Expedition outside cost Levi's squad and so many other Scouts, _and_ they could not get the shifter out of the Female Titan…

It was considered a major loss. No matter how heavy his heart and his lungs felt from the pain of losing Petra, Oluo, and Eld, for Levi it was another day on the job. They were all smashed against a tree or hanging corpses after being flung by the titan. Even after his quick acceptance of their deaths… It still hurt. Erwin filed the papers into a neat pile and rubbed his temples before uttering out a few words, “Levi, are you okay?” He completely deflected the question brought his way, but Levi did not feel like getting on his ass about it and let it go. It sounded a bit condescending, like Erwin was _telling_ Levi he was hurting mentally like the other was not already aware.

_Really?_ The sudden jolt of anger that burst within Levi made him sigh, and he kept it further under control with the violent clenching of his fists and jaw shut. Great. Being on the verge of tears and grabbing Erwin by the neck and choking him out all at the same time is just _great_. 

Levi was so physically tense trying to keep it together, he knew Erwin was staring at him. It was so awkward the longer they made eye contact, the Commander raised his eyebrow at his captain.

Erwin's face softened at Levi, he rolled his eyes and sucked in a breath. Feeling himself calm down before he said something stupid, he finally answered, “I’m pretty sure you already know the answer.” _...smart ass._ Levi’s head pounded trying to gather his scattered brain from the morning and afternoon, his ankle pretty fucked up from saving Mikasa from getting slammed. “Right now I’m pretty much a cripple and useless, my squad is gone, I had to save that damn brat again.”

“I see.” Erwin got up and sat next to Levi crossing his legs and they sat in silence for a few minutes. There was this tension in the air, but Erwin's composure remained steady.

“Are you just going to sit next to me in silence or what?”

The blonde looked at him, “Well I don’t want to make any physical advances without your approval. I’m not trying to get punched.” _Physical advances?_ Levi’s brain registered that as a sign to let his heart start beating faster and faster. It was possible he was overthinking the words “physical advances”, but they could mean so many things. Hugs. Kisses. Possibly something more…? It was all left to Levi’s interpretation and he did not like it one bit. He wanted some form of physical touch, whether it’s within Erwin’s embrace or some lips on lips action. Levi needed it, he _craved_ it per say. 

Sighing, the raven haired male took this chance (as he might not get it again) to scoot closer to Erwin and rest his head on his shoulder—letting his body finally relax. Levi's half closed eyes diverted to the floor, not wanting to have to make eye contact with his superior who he was currently getting _very_ casual with. Even more casual than normal. It felt a bit odd, they never got this close on a mission other than Erwin's hand resting on Levi’s shoulder while he told him to settle down. Just then, an arm snaked around his shoulder and pulled him closer, even though they both did not bathe in days, Erwin’s scent was comforting.

He honestly did not know if this contact with Erwin was completely platonic or not, telling the difference between them was out of the question.

Levi shamelessly admitted it to himself, this position he was in with his Commander gave some solace to his body and mind. Words were needless as they both understood the difficulty they both were going through—Levi more than the other of course.

Erwin whispered, “Did you eat yet, Levi?” He got a quick little “no” from Levi. “We can deal with that later, you need to relax and sleep.” Did he really look that tired that Erwin explicitly ordered him to ease up and rest? Normally he would hear a statement like “ _You look sluggish_ ” or “ _Why don’t you have tea with me?_ ” which were statements that lead to actions which lead Levi to wind down. Because Hange and Erwin both knew Levi got little sleep at night (whether he got sleep at all was questionable). 

The longer they cuddled on the couch the drowsier Levi got, eyes fluttering shut and caving into the warmth of the bigger man he leaned on. His head resting nicely on Erwin’s trapezius muscle. Head being cushioned added on the extreme amounts of stress and a constant headache—possible migraine that Levi was somehow able to ignore, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Just a half an hour ago Levi was detached and trapped in his mind. Now he sleeps on Erwin in his office, ignorant to the outside. This ignorance was _bliss_. Even in his sleep Levi could feel fingers moving and going through his hair. For once in his mind he felt tranquility.

But now that he confirmed Erwin was playing with his hair, the suspicion of this being less platonic grew. Levi had come to terms he was greatly fond of the blonde, he could still deny the reality, but what good would that do him? This was not something he could ignore. He had a crush on his _boss_ to put it simply, this infatuation with Erwin could prove to be a problem. Fuck, he could die tomorrow and the feelings would have just been wasted. But how would he tell Erwin? Is he even into men?

He’ll think about this later. Levi just needed some damn sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading! Don't mind it taking longer to post, when I said I was working on a Yelena fic, I meant it >:)
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are appreciated.


End file.
